Observations
by Garriso
Summary: A boring guy in a boring neighborhood, but that's all about to get turned on it's head.


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Stan sat down at his desk, a cup of blazing hot coffee in his hands. Careful to not spill a drop he placed it on his desk to the left of his keyboard. He looked up to his computer monitor and he gazed blankly at the spreadsheet before him. He filled in a few numbers and he made some equations and before he knew it an hour had past./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He looked over to his coffee and he felt it with his hand. It was already cool. He sighed and he took a mouthful of it anyways, grimacing as it went down his throat. He then heard some snickering coming from behind him. He glanced back and he saw the receptionist, Pam, and a coworker of his, Jim laughing at another guy they were messing with. Stan sighed and he looked back at his spreadsheet./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He continued to work at it diligently until it was time to go home. He had included all the bells and whistles this time, extra formulas, unnecessary but helpful values, and even color coding. He saved his work as 5:00 drew near and he emailed it to his boss to be sent to corporate, not a shred of credit going to himself./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"He got up from his chair and he grabbed his coat. He then went to the elevator and went down to the indoor parking lot. Stan walked down the rows of cars until he came upon his. He got in and he pulled out onto the street and as he was waiting for a gap to come from the traffic he turned on the radio. He turned the dial until he reached his favorite channel, WZXR Rock 99.3. He listened to the last thirty seconds of the song that was on before the host came back on./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""Hello! This is Kip Kasper, how's your drive time commute? I need a saga, what's the saga? It's Songs for the Deaf, you can't even hear it! But first, we have here a breaking news report of an incident in Venice, Italy! Yeah, you heard me right, Venice. Anyways, apparently an Overwatch covert operations group named Blackwatch infiltrated an affluent civilian's home and outright murdered both him and several guards. After the deed was done they blasted their way through several blocks of Venice and they left many casualties among their victim's security force. So far Jack Morrison hasn't commented on the situation, but the public has been very critical of Overwatch's actions. Anyways, on to the music!"/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Stan sighed as he heard the news, he was stuck in traffic again and he just sat back and enjoyed the music as he inched forward. He finally got free and he drove another fifteen minuets until he reached his home. It was a situated in a quiet little Cul-de-sac where most of the residents were retired. He unlocked his front door after parking and he went into his house. It wasn't anything much, a single floor with a small basement which Stan has converted into a workshop where he experiments with electronics and other things. He also keeps an extensive gun collection down there, with guns that date back to World War One. The rest of his house was pretty normal, his living room was the biggest room in the house, there he had a comfy leather couch. Across from it sat a big TV with a game console and a DVD player sat below it in a wooden TV stand. Connecting to the living room was a small kitchen with all the basic amenities. Down a hallway connected to the living room there were two doors on the right and two on the left. The first on the right led to the basement and the second led to the bathroom. First on the left was Stan's office which he seldom used except to play games on his computer. And the last door on the left was Stan's bedroom which wasn't very exciting./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Stan set his things down on the kitchen counter and he hung his coat on a rack he made near the door. He then sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through all the channels, which were all covering the Venice incident. He was fed up of hearing all the news about the incident so he turned on his console and he played games late into the night, only stopping to eat dinner and to use the bathroom./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"After he was done he shut off the console and he rose from the couch, stretching as he did. He looked at his watch and he saw it was around midnight./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in 0.03in 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"Jesse McCree, Lena "Tracer" Oxton, span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"Moira o"Deorain, and Genji Shimada boarded a small dropship. Tracer nodded towards the pilot as everybody buckled in. The pilot gave his launch credentials and they took off. McCree turned on his headset as did everybody else./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;""span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"Alright, everyone. Codenames from here on out." he said curtly. "So, Tracer, what do you think of Blackwatch so far?" Genji asked. "Well I'd say it's alright, but you guy/spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"s /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"need to cheer up some more!" she said back. "Sorry to interupt, but can we cut down on the chatter?" the pilot asked. And all was silent from there on. McCree checked his watch, 8:00 pm./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"A/spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"fter about an hour of flight they finally touched down on a /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"deserted/spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;" back road where the team disembarked. McCree made a signal with his hand and the ship took off and flew out of sight. McCree motioned to the underbrush by the road and they crouched down while McCree gave the rest of the team their instructions. They then moved out, staying in the shadows with Genji taking point. They followed the road until they reached a neighborhood. They decided to scout the area before they went on. This took another hour and McCree didn't like that so he decided to hurry /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"the team /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"up. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"The team kept going up through the suburbs, backyard to backyard. They eventually came upon a /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"Cul-de-sac. Genji motioned for the group to stop and he motioned towards the house at the top of it. McCree nodded and they went towards the house. McCree checked his watch, midnight./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1px solid #000000; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 100%; padding: 0in 0in 0.03in 0in;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"A/spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"uthor's Note:/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;"span style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"Hello, I'm back after almost a year and half of not writing. Sorry to anyone who may have been waiting for more material from me, but I just couldn't find any inspiration until now. But I hope this fic can revive my passion for this stuff and hopefully it's a good read for you guys too. /spanspan style="font-family: 'Liberation Serif', serif;"And I know that this first chapter is pretty short, but hopefully this gives me a good place to build on. And as for my other projects, namely Rhody, I do not plan to continue any of them./span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%;" /p 


End file.
